godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Majin buu (the ultimate downplay)
Summary Majin buu is a being that existed since the universes creation majin buu is a demonic creature that cycles through rampages and has a gigantic amount of hax attacks and abilities and is completly evil and bad don't try to fight him even lord English tried he just got turned into candy like everyone else. Buu cannot die as his regeneration had will always negate death unless you are a certain being actually noone can kill buu goku and vegeta tried but failed the fat buu form did lose to lord English because of his stupidly but lost to super buu and super buu (yukari absorbed) Also many others such as vegeta yxz the spectral destroyers lord English and hostless the final Pam and yakuri and Mr popo didn't stand a chance Note: (This is also on Jokes Battle Wiki) Powers and Stats Tier:Buu cannot have no tiers there is no concept of tiers buu is so powerful it made yukari run and hide and many of the strongest characters buu is eternal tier with godemodes wiki absorbed Name: Majin Buu Origin: '''Dragon Ball Universe '''Gender: Male Age: from the beginning of time Classification:A demon Powers and Abilities: I'ce manipulation fire manipulation reality warping immortality type 10 admin manipulation laziness manipulation lighting manipulation ice manipulation flight able to use god ki and regular ki omni presence beyond omnipotence time manipulation concept beyonding Paradox manipulation meme creation matter manipulation atomic manipulation type 10 regeneration teleportation age manipulation existence manipulation explosion manipulation flight duplication soul manipulation plot manipulation spectral manipulation clone manipulation damsel manipulation fourth wall awareness void manipulation spacial beyonding soul manipulation master of all fighting ki master omniscience regeneration. Ki blast user can summon anything mind control sleep infliction beyond life and death invisibility every super power ever. And many more' Attack Potency: Simply beyond all aleverse tiers and memetic ones able to solo all OCS of joke battles wiki and able to beat yukari and lord English easily. Buu can absorb many characters and take their powers if he absorbs a shit tier character he becomes weaker if he absorbs a godmode he gets stronger. Buu is of course smarter than that and doesn't absorb shit tiers. Buu is only weaker than nobody because buu always wins and solos Speed:Simply beyond immeasurable and beyond beyond speed able to out speed many if all characters and all characters on this wiki speed is nothing for buu FTL is 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001×a trillion more zeros simply beyond of beyond speed Lifting Strength: Simply beyond all lifting strength and feats and power lifting strength is infinite for buy as he out lifted yukari Lord English and killed many weaker godmodes and can outlift them as well majin buy is beyond and beyond lifting strength as he is too powerful for it Striking Strength: buu is beyond this category he is extremely massively beyond impossible to define. No mortal can stand buus powers as he can just turn you into candy. Buu is massively beyond feats and massively impossible to define. You cannot kill buu as buu kills you first Durability: simply beyond striking strength made lord English look like the one below all eliminated this wiki and the internet with ease can absorb others and steal their powers. Buu beat hostless with ease buy destroys a universe by using so little of his power Stamina:infinite ''' '''Range:beyond omnipresence Standard Equipment: Buu can summon anything even things that don't exist Intelligence: beyond omniscient beyond the box and everything Weaknesses:has none there is no such thing as weakness Notable Attacks/Techniques:has everyone's powers Others Notable Victories: Literally Everyone Spectral Destroyers The Box The Outside Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Gods Category:Absorption Users Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Beyond the Box, The Omniverse, The Structure of Everything and the Outside Category:Ikereviews's Profiles Category:Dragon Ball Category:Males Category:Ikes profiles Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Massively Beyond the concept of attack potency Category:Massively Beyond the concept of classification Category:Massively Beyond the concept of edit Category:Killed t series Category:Beyond edit Category:Killed master cheif Category:Made your verse into candy and ate it Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Makes Kaguya's Perfect Immortality look like an average lifespan Category:Makes making making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concepts of tiers look like making (The rest didn't fit) Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Killed joke battles wiki Category:Killed goku Category:Killed lord english Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Solos anime Category:Hanged bowsette Category:Vored Bowsette Category:Makes Flan-Chan cry Category:Makes Logan Paul look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Makes Skodwarde the Almighty look like Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) Category:Makes Putin look like The One Below All Category:Makes Peachette and Bowsette non existiant Category:Hanged goku Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Stronger than Khorne, HATE, Emerald Emperor, Omni-Gigyas, Omega, The Demon Himself and Aurum itself Category:Banned from VS Debates for being too Powerful Category:Make Vegeta become a prince of pacifier Category:NUKED Kim Jin Un Category:Solos his ban Category:Downplayed Category:Unfairly Downplayed Category:Massively Unfairly Downplayed Category:Vored goku Category:Vored beerus